Journey to the Fountain of Cute
by Giraffu
Summary: Nepeta and Equius are on a journey to find the FOUNTAIN OF CUTE. Nepeta then reveals a shocking secret to her beloved moirail. Will they be the same ever again?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi I suck at writing and this is a first try for me, yolo. Swag. Swerve. 4/20. Take note that "whipping at your mind" sounds so horrible and I really dislike that.

Two moirails are out hunting for the FOUNTAIN OF CUTE, while the female counterpart to this moirallegiance, Nepeta Leijon, tries to ask her friend quite an awkward question. "Equius," Nepeta purrs, "A silly question, okay?"

"What is it, Nepeta?" Equius Zahhak questions, in the strongest of manners.

"I... never mind... it's silly!" Nepeta smiles and blushes, then pounces along through what seems to be the path to the FOUNTAIN OF CUTE.

"Don't be so blatant, Nepeta." Equius sighs, dragging along behind, sweating profusely.

"Well then don't be so purrsistent," Nepeta sneers, "I think you and your strong kitty self needs a cold glass of milk or chameowmeow! Let's go to my cave, Pounce De Leon is waiting! She'll be so purr-oud of us for getting this far!"

"I think I need a fresh towel as well," Equius pants, "I'm starting to perspire."

Nepeta nods and bounces happily to her cave-hive. But a question still lingers in her mind. Should she tell Equius she has red feelings for Karkat, the angry, unpleasant troll he dislikes so much? Maybe she should! He'd be very angry with her but he does always say it's best to be strong!

Nepeta becomes nervous and unhappy and Equius sure seems to notice it.

"What is whipping at your mind, Nepeta?" He asks, worried about his moirails well being.

"R-red feelings. Shipping. So much shipping. Karkitty. Me. So many feels, Equius! So many!"

Nepeta runs out of her cave, embarrassed and sad. That was not cute.

Equius is infuriated. He chases after his weeping moirail, making up a lecture as he goes. How dare she do this! Red feelings for Karkat? He's troll scum, and plus his blood color is a mystery. That obviously makes him the lowest of low in Equius' book. Plus, Equius has red feelings for Nepeta.

He finally finds Nepeta quietly sobbing into a stray purrbeast.

"Nepeta now you know you're being lewd. He's not like... like us. He hasn't even told us his hemospectrum. And..." Equius starts sweating, "And... uh, Nepeta. Even though it's wrong for nobility like me to meddle with your verminous bloodline, I," he sighs, "I find you to posses many admirable mannerisms," he pauses again.

"To put it short, I find that, and you, to be strangely intoxicating."

Awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

Journey to the Fountain of Cute

Author's Note: OH MY GOD THE FLUFFY. THERE'S SO MUCH FLUFFY I HAD THE FLUFFIES WHEN I WAS WRITING IT. Equius, y u bein' so.. acceptin'?

Nepeta ran with tears in her eyes. She didn't know where she was going, but she ran. She couldn't purrssibly see Equius again! Oh, no, no, no. She did not want to have those feelings for him. Not again. He was rude and his noble bullshit drove her up the wall! But she did care for him, and thought he'd be feeling pretty down right now. He didn't have anyone to cuddle up to and share feelings with.

Nepeta ceased running, turned around and sobbed, "I must be the worst meowrail ever! We can't even talk about feelings 'cause I was so fussy!"

She didn't know this, but, if her eyes weren't so blurry from crying, she would've seen a big, brute, unhappy troll waiting for a snuggly embrace.

Equius stood there for a while, dumbfounded.

He was sweating like a pig.

"Nepeta, I was afraid you would get lost and injured. You are my first priority." Equius sighed, thinking about how careless she is. Her rebellious side scares him, but makes him more and more attracted to her. He waited for a reply, but didn't get one. All he heard was her muffled sobs. Why in all of Alternia would she be so upset?

Then he remembered what he said about Karkat.

"Nepeta. A real man can only talk about his feelings for so long. Let's talk about yours this time."

She nods as he picks her up to carry her back to her hive.

"Now first off, Nepeta, as much as I do not approve of your red infatuation with Karkat, I think it would be most acceptable to say that it is for a number of reasons. First off, my red infatuation with you would be a very good example. I will not allow you to carry out this for much longer, but because of your childish ways I will pretend like it does not exist until it doesn't.. but now share what you feel."

Nepeta nods and snuffles, "Equius, you're a big meanie meowrail. I am furry angry with you! Karkitty has nothing to do with you, and you better leave him alone! Furrget what I said about him, it is nonexistent and I do not enjoy this! I thought I could share what was on my mind but you keep butting in on what I think and what I do! It is not your choice even if you think it is!" Nepeta started to shout.

How horrid it must be to love someone and have them not love you back.

But this was not the case, you see. Nepeta did have a flushed crush on Equius. She's tried to tell him, but she thought he would think she was joking, because "he's a higher class on the hemospectrum".


End file.
